This application is a revised competing renewal for a K24 Mid-Career Scientist Award in Patient-Oriented Research. The original period of this award, which ends on June 30, 2014, focused broadly on understanding the mechanisms underlying elevated risk for cigarette smoking in individuals with ADHD, and specifically on neurobiological and genetic factors that may contribute to this risk. Consistent with the overall objectives of the K24 mechanism, the award aims emphasized the mentorship of junior investigators in patient-oriented research as it pertains to cigarette smoking. During the original project period, we were highly successful across the research, career development, and mentorship aims. As such, the overall goal of this competing renewal application is to extend our work on the common comorbidity between smoking/nicotine dependence in individuals with ADHD. In particular, we will apply the findings of our mechanistic work supported by the original project to the development of novel approaches to smoking cessation and prevention for this common and costly comorbidity. In particular, the scientific and career development goals of this application will be to characterize and evaluate the construct of motivation as it pertains to smoking in individuals with ADHD. Along with relevant faculty colleagues at Duke, Dr. Kollins will explore motivational processes from several different perspectives in smokers with and without ADHD. Consistent with the broad goals of the K24 mechanism, these aims will also provide a rich environment for the continued mentorship of junior investigators.